cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Boltshot
"Following orders keeps you alive, Sir." ''"Indeed. But as Jango always said, trust and honor are two of the most important a soldier can posess. I cannot in good conscience do what I am told to without breaking my code of loyalty. Will you trust me in this, Boltshot?" '' ''"Consider well before you do this. You know well that the men and I are yours to command. You command our respect, Ember. I will trust you, Sir, as I am sure the men will. But before you tell them, think that what you wish to do will forfeit your life, mine, and the ''rest of the men. Do you want that?" ''"Then it is forfeit. I want what is right in my mind, Boltshot. To fight to the last breath for what I believe in." '' -Alpha-13 Ember and Alpha-17A Boltshot on Raxus- 20 Years of War Alpha-17A Boltshot was an Alpha-class Arc trooper born in 32 BBY and served alongside Alpha-13 Ember, Alpha-14 Buckler, Alpha-15 Niner, Alpha-16 Blade and Alpha-18 Torrent during the course of the Clone Wars lasting from 22 BBY to 19 BBY. After the Clone Wars, Boltshot assisted his brothers in a rebellion against the Galactic Empire in revenge for the Jedi Purge instigated by Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. The war lasted for at least seven years and in the end, Alpha-13 Ember ordered Boltshot to leave their home Kamino with the jedi, and as much clone DNA, clone cadets and clone troopers as they could gather , while Ember masked their escape by fighting to the last breath with his remaining troops. Life in Exile Life among the Jedi (12 BBY-11 BBY) Trip to Belsavis Sabotaging the ''Eye of Palpatine '' Living on Bespin Parting Ways Running from the Empire and Bounty Hunters (11 BBY-6 BBY) Destroying a Cruiser Run in with a Familiar Face Narrow Escape Nal Hutta Criminals A Mandalorian Protector (6 BBY-1 BBY) The Rebel Alliance (1 BBY-4 BBY) Dantooine Leading an Army Hitting Imperial Targets Covert Operation on Coruscant Personality Equipment During his exploits, Boltshot had different sorts of gear: Alpha Arc Trooper As an ARC Trooper, Boltshot wore experimental Phase II Armor for the duration of the Clone Wars along with command pauldrons and kamas. He had various other suits of armor, depending on the terrain, including cold assault armor and aquatic armor. He also had a periscope rangefinder attachment on the right side of his helmet, which was also equipped with HUD radar sensors, datapads. The Foremost of all the HUD systems had an internal communication system where Boltshot could just go on his own secure circuit and speak to his men. On his boots, Boltshot had Mitrinomon jetpack thrusters which were more quick then the standard clone jetpack. Besides his armor, and standard DC-15A blaster rifle and pistols, Ember had an impressive array of weaponry that he could use in any situation including: #Vibroblade #EMP Grenades #Thermo Detonators and charges. #HX2 Antipersonnel Mines #Smoke grenades His gauntlets hid a variety of devices that he could use if he was disarmed: #Comlink #Cable launcher #Non-lethal contact stunners #Velocity-7 Dart shooter #Mini concussion rocket launcher #Minature flamethrower #Fusion cutter #Field security overloader Mandalorian Warrior When he was a Mandalorian Protector, Boltshot kept several of his weapons, though they did not look the same as before, in particular his armor. He wore a lighter gold plated Mandalorian armor, signifying his want for vengeance against the Empire for the deaths of his brothers. The helmet was rather similar to Boltshot's original Arc trooper helmet with the HUD systems, periscope range finder and T-shape visors, therefore, it was rather easy for him to accostum himself to his new gear. He kept most of his weapons, however, he changed his preference of a standard DC-15 to a WESTAR-35 blaster carbine, though he kept his DC-17 sidearms and different sorts of sniper rifles. Boltshot also traded his repulsor-lift jet packs for a JT-12 MErr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. jetpack which also housed a MM9 missile launcher. He also had to move a lot of his explosives and ammunition from his original combat backpack to his utility belt, restricting the amount of weapons he could carry into the battlefield. However, as Jango said in the past, "Weapons do not win battles" and he prevailed in spite of the disadvantage. Rebel Soldier Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:ARC Trooper Category:Rebels